


Visions 願景

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik的行為越來越古怪，Charles決定窺探他的記憶，可是卻看到了一些微妙的東西。儘管第一次完全是一場誤會，可是隨著時間的推移，Charles發現Erik總是有意讓他看見某些東西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions 願景

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110998) by Amid Much Hysteria. 



對於Charles，和Erik相處一天總的來說並不是什麼難事：不是像往常一樣為了消磨時間而進行了無數次的國際象棋對決；不是一些充滿著Charles懶都懶得去猜或者讀取他所想（事實上Erik超討厭這麼做）的無厘頭家常便飯。當然Charles也會分享自己的日常感受作為回報；不是討論變種人的未來以及在社會中實際地位的話題時，因為各自不同的理念所產生的不可避免的摩擦（儘管這確實是讓Erik無所事事而產生的後果）；但是，大多數的時間來說，Charles都會非常享受與Erik度過的時光。呆在Erik身邊這讓他能感覺自己更加的清醒，坦率，更富有挑戰性以及更被他重視。但現在對於Charles來說，無言以對就像一顆恐懼的種子，在心裡蔓延，最終遊走四肢，讓他不由的背脊發涼。  
  
像晴空一樣澄澈的的深藍色雙眸正在注視著另一雙如冰藍色的眼睛。  
  
“Erik。”Charles忍不住脫口而出。這位牛津大學高材生試圖尋找什麼話題來打破這漫長得讓人不適的沉默。  
  
“嗯？”比起回答Charles， Erik的聲音更像在抱怨什麼。他的視線始終沒有從自己面前的同伴身上離開。這目光盯得Charles打了一個激靈。  
  
正當Charles試圖說點什麼可卻什麼也說不出來時，他注意到對面的人正在一臉饒有趣味地看著自己。  
  
Erik搶佔了Charles扶手椅面前的沙發坐下放鬆。他微微分開的雙腿以及臉上極致冷靜的表情回應了Charles的沉默。Charles知道他想要什麼了。  
  
Erik想要他去讀取自己的記憶。  
  
Charles太瞭解他了，可是他並不打算這麼做。  
  
這一切的開始都是一場誤會。那日氣溫宜人，他們決定去湖裡游泳。Erik斜靠在碼頭上，Charles反常的寂靜讓他嚇了一跳：若是往常Charles就算知道Erik有多麼討厭被讀取自己的記憶，可是他也還是會惡作劇一般刺入Erik的大腦。但這次沒有。其實隨著他們關係的發展，Charles也知道不需要再去讀取Erik的記憶了。Erik會告訴他一切自己想知道的。但不知為何Erik最近變得越來越沉默，那天也是如此。可Charles並不知道他接下來做出的決定，偷偷瞄一眼Erik的記憶，簡直荒唐至極。Charles一邊露出了狡黠的微笑一邊入侵眼前這個並沒有注意到自己的男人的意識中去。儘管就只有一瞬，可他仍然看見了一些片段一閃而過。一些生動並且感受強烈的片段。Charles看到這些東西的瞬間便悄無聲息的結束了探取對方的記憶。當Charles的意識再次回到自己身上後，惺忪睜開自己的眼睛時，視野內出現的竟是朋友那雙正直勾勾的望著自己的冰藍色雙眸。Erik驚愕的表情已經說明了一切，臉上充滿著震驚與秘密暴露的尷尬。當然大多數還是羞愧。瞬間兩個人都屏住呼吸。  
  
那日之後，他們也沒有再說起那天Charles究竟在Erik的記憶裡看見了什麼。依舊像往常一樣，一起散步，下棋以及指導那群孩子們。也許是因為Charles選擇了保持沉默，也許是因為Erik想要Charles親口承認那天確實發生了什麼。不管是出於什麼原因，如同上次湖邊的意外事件（The Lake Incident），久違的沉默再次出現。不過這一次Erik看上去似乎打算一直想著那些事，並沒有刻意回避Charles。他直勾勾的盯著面前這生物物理學研究生的雙眼。Charles又能做什麼呢？Charles正在強行控制自己想要再次窺探這位略顯古怪的朋友的記憶的衝動。不僅是出於對於那日湖邊所見的懷疑，更是自己內心旺盛的好奇欲。每一次Charles冒著被發現的危險讀取他朋友的記憶時，都會有更多的畫面，聲音片段以及動作湧入腦中。每一次的進入都比上一次更加清晰與微妙。儘管每一次進入都讓Charles後悔萬分，可是這一切都無濟於事。Erik似乎決定讓這令人費解的沉默繼續下去。冰藍色的眼睛望向Charles並耐心地等待著Charles的回答。  
  
每次Charles結束讀取，Erik都會露出微妙的表情。那日在湖邊羞愧的樣子似乎再也找不到了，取而代之的是一臉對於Charles的挑逗以及某種邀請。Erik想知道這個一直和自己走來的男人看了自己的記憶之後究竟會做出什麼樣的反應，可是Charles從來都不會說自己究竟看見了什麼，僅僅是讓自己記住都已經萬分困難了。每次結束之後Charles都會屏住呼吸，心臟仿佛快要從胸腔中跳出。  
  
Charles在他同伴的記憶中所看見的，每一個閃現的圖片，畫面，都是...各種各樣的性愛場景。時而急促，時而香豔，時而劇烈。那些在Erik記憶力看見的畫面全都是關於各種各樣的交媾的場面。隨著畫面越來越清晰，Charles越是震驚。因為這些所有的場景都和他有關。它們交疊在一起，儘管都是一閃而過，可是留下的印象卻是難以磨滅。都是一位年輕的教授半裸或是全裸著，擺出各種各樣的姿勢和體位元——當然大多數的情況下都是大汗淋漓的自己扭動身軀等待Erik與自己歡愛...  
  
Charles吞了吞口水，喉嚨幹得發緊。這個坐在沙發中面對自己的男人稍微往旁邊挪了挪。他知道他像往常一樣想著什麼。  
  
Charles決定不再看著Erik，他生怕自己又從那雙冰川一般透徹的雙眼裡讀出什麼東西。  
  
“Charles。”Erik用平靜地問道，“你想到了什麼東西嗎？”  
  
Charles抬頭看向他。正當他的視線與對方的交匯時，對方的魄力排山倒海一般向他壓來。坐在沙發上的人儘管看上去是近乎完美的冷靜與鎮定，可Charles仍任能感覺到對方蠢蠢欲動的欲望。  
  
那個男人的目光就好像在引誘Charles的意識不由自主的飄向桌子的對面。圖像輕而易舉地閃入了他的視線中。  
__  
Charles正對著沙發跪在Erik兩腿之前。Erik咕噥著抓了Charles捲曲的頭髮狠狠地擠入自己兩腿之間，先前暴露在空氣中的陰莖消失在了Charles的口中。  
  
他瞬間從Erik的意識裡退了出來。  
  
“這是...”Charles艱難的擠出幾個音節。  
  
Erik附身向前，手肘撐著膝蓋，饒有趣味地等著Charles繼續說下去。  
  
“有一條魚。”Charles接著說到，並用手狠狠掐著自己，阻止著自己的意識再次飄到咖啡桌對面那個虎視眈眈的人的腦海中去，“在魚缸裡。他非常具有領地意識，我們應該給找一個單獨的魚缸這樣他就不容易受傷了。”  
  
Erik目不轉睛的盯著他看。  
  
Charles從扶手椅上站起來走到窗邊，“Sean是相當關心那些魚的。”他把手插進自己的口袋裡心不在焉的說著。  
  
透過巨大的窗戶，他看見窗外的雪花飄落。雪花在空中飛舞擋住了他的視線，看不清地面。貼在窗子的玻璃上就能感覺到有多寒冷，當然這也些許降低了他臉上的熱度。  
  
“你不覺得我們應該把他放回湖裡麼？”他向站在自己身後的男人問道。  
  
Erik向前走上一步，背後傳來的溫暖讓Charles清楚的感覺到他就站在自己背後。  
  
就在Charles緊握窗戶的瞬間，他的腦海中又湧入了大量的圖像。  
  
_Charles光裸的躺在書桌上，雙腿大開。汗水的光澤給肌膚打上了一層閃亮的顏色，滿面潮紅的低聲啜泣著。Erik用力分開雙腿，用舌頭用力的戳刺這個弓著身子的人。_  
  
吹在後頸上的氣息讓Charles又迅速回過了神。  
  
“Erik。”他用低沉卻又堅定的聲音祈求著。他從來不需要對著Erik大喊大叫。  
  
“Charles。”身後的男人吼道。  
  
太近了。汗水早就沾濕了Charles的衣服。燥熱的感覺讓他的大腦瞬間短路了。他一直在想方設法的回避著這個早就超越了他很久的強大的變種人。 除了能保持自己的鎮靜沒有別的了。他能清楚的感受到對方強烈的意識在向自己招手。這讓他得一直保持著自己的意識不要向面前的這個人探去。  
  
“快停下。”他故作鎮定。  
  
“是讓我停下。”Erik貼著Charles的耳朵沉聲回答，“我知道你能的。”當然Erik知道他不會這麼做。Charles並不喜歡在沒有需要的時候控制別人，更何況是他的朋友。  
  
Charles正努力平整自己的呼吸。  
  
“除了入侵我的大腦你還有什麼方法能讓我停下嗎？”Erik的唇貼在Charles的後頸上摩擦，“還是說你在害怕你所看到的那些東西？”如此簡單而又富有威脅性的動作讓Charles徹底失去了控制自己意識的能力。  
  
Charles就算不去看對方的想法也知道他在想什麼，他臉上的表情已經說明了一切。  
  
眯著眼睛去審視著同伴那張略帶孩子氣的臉讓Erik看上去像一個充滿情欲的醉漢。  
  
“這不一樣。”Charles正在試圖讓聲音保持著平靜，可是不斷靠近的Erik讓他就像一隻被一群獵狗團團圍住的狐狸一樣無助，他的聲音越來越小。  
  
“不一樣？”Erik試探性的問著，抬手從Charles身體兩側穿過按著窗子，把這個略顯消瘦的男人圈在其中。  
  
“不一樣。”Charles更加肯定，視線與面前這個男人的相交，“我不想控制你，Erik。”  
  
這個答案對於Erik來說已經足夠了。  
  
“那你就看看我在想什麼。”他趁Charles不注意時一把將他抓住，“如果你並不擔心你會看到什麼的話。”  
  
年輕的教授搖頭拒絕著，但是Erik緊緊抓著他的手放在了自己太陽穴的兩側。  
  
“看著。”他抓著Charles的手不放。  
  
“Erik，這...”  
  
“看著。”他又低聲重複了一遍，信任與親昵的眼神讓Charles連接上了自己的意識。  
  
輕而易舉。Charles的意識流入了自己的腦海中。瞬間，大量的圖像與場景也隨之流入自己的腦中。  
  
_Charles後背抵著牆壁。Erik正緊緊的抱著他的大腿緩慢而又有力的進入他；Charles正趴在地上，褲子被扯下至腳踝，襯衫松垮的敞開。Erik毫不留情的進入著，Charles把臉埋在自己的肩膀裡發出嗚嗚咽咽的呻吟；蜷曲在沙發上和Erik做愛；趴在書桌上和Erik做愛；當Charles在看書時Erik在躲桌子底下，在Charles顫抖不已的雙腿之間不停的吮吸著。_  
  
這些景象不僅真實，並且飽含著瘋狂的情欲與感覺。Charles能真實的感受到Erik的欲望與激情，好像這些身體上的刺痛與劇烈的運動真的發生在自己身上一樣，而他又渴望著更多的歡愉與美妙的幻想。這一切都在困擾著他。  
  
Charles呼吸變得急促了起來，同時Erik也能感覺到他的心跳越來越快。  
  
“不要停。”Erik的聲音略顯不快，附身用自己的唇輕輕的擦碰著Charles，品嘗著不斷升溫的耳朵。  
  
“Erik。”Charles輕喘。  
  
雙眼迷離，神情恍惚。  
  
“你難道不喜歡這樣嗎Charles？”他貼著男人輕微分離的雙唇低語。  
  
Charles雙頰通紅，身上早已被汗水濕透。  
  
Erik看著Charles迷離的雙眼以及微喘的雙唇，將自己原先放在他頭上的手悄悄滑下至Xavier的褲子上。  
  
就在同時，Charles睜開了雙眼。Erik微微愣了一下。Charles非常小心翼翼的盯著Erik，不過讓Erik感到欣慰的是Charles並沒有斷開與自己大腦的連結。看著Charles熾熱的目光，Erik繼續搓揉著Charles不斷變硬下體，不斷有喘息與呻吟聲從姣好的唇中逸出。Erik細細品味這著呻吟並一邊把自己的手抽回後又將自己的唇貼上對方的廝磨了起來。他用手掌不斷探索著Charles顫抖的身體，在大腿與腰側不斷游離，最終把這個纖細的男人拉的更近，捲入自己的懷中。  
  
四目相對，兩唇相交。  
  
Charles就乖乖地任由Erik親吻自己。Charles把放在Erik額際的手指輕輕拿下後，溫柔地捧起面前這個比自己更高的男人的臉深吻著。  
  
Erik狠狠的把Charles抱在自己的懷裡，仿佛要揉入自己的身體一般。Charles趴在Erik懷裡無可奈何的接受了眼前的現狀，溫柔緩慢地輕輕抬起了Erik的下巴，輕柔地啄著對方的雙唇。隨後緩緩靠上身後的玻璃窗子，深呼吸。  
  
Erik對上了牛津高材生的視線，Charles沒有光澤的瞳孔中透露出疲憊的目光。Erik一直看著Charles微腫的雙唇閃耀著豔麗的紅色，當然他也有注意到對方同時也正在注視著自己。  
  
“其實我也有...想給你看的幻象...”Charles輕喘。  
  
還沒等Erik回過神來，他的腦海中已經被無數畫面所填滿。他看見了一幢建築裡有滿是背著雙肩包抑或是拿著課本的年輕人，當然教室裡也有一些樣貌古怪的老師正在進行一些看上去非常奇異的課程。他立刻明白了，這是一所變種人的學校。他看見自己和Charles與身邊的人有說有笑的從中央樓梯緩緩走下。校園的門口豎著一塊牌子，上面寫著“Charles Xavier與Erik Lehnsherr的天賦少年學院”。他還在會議室裡看見以為似乎是一位軍官正在與一位變種人政客握手。看上去有點奇怪的變種小孩與正常的孩子們一起愉快玩耍，不管是正常人或是變種人，沒有偏見，大家和平相處。他看到的，是一個和平的世界，一個沒有恐懼也沒有戰爭，變種人與正常人和諧相處的世界。  
  
連結斷開之後Erik睜開了雙眼，儘管Charles仍然靠著窗口一邊輕喘，可從Charles的眼中，Erik看見希望的光芒正在閃爍著。  
  
Erik緩慢地鬆開了懷中衣冠不整的那個精神感應者。剛恢得到自由的Charles並沒有急著站好，而是憂心忡忡的看著Erik。  
  
“這是你的幻象。”Erik不帶一絲感情的說著，將自己前額落下的髮絲與汗水向後捋去。  
  
“這不僅僅是幻象，它也可以成為現實。”Charles平靜的回答，“就像是...”  
  
“就像是我給你的那些幻象。”Erik對著這個精神感應者意味深長的笑了一下。或許某種意義上是的吧。  
  
Erik自嘲地大笑了起來。屬於世界上最聰明的變種人之一的Charles給了他一個連自己不願意相信的幻象。其實比起那些看似美好的世界，他最想要的不過是眼前的這個人。  
  
“也許吧。”Erik轉身，向門口走去，“也許，這一切都不過是你我的願景罷了。”他轉身離開了書房，留下獨自站在窗邊的Charles。  
-FIN-


End file.
